


The Other Side

by Ried_chan



Category: Original Work, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ried_chan/pseuds/Ried_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was born far away from where he now found himself. He had run, well rather he swam but that is not important, away from his home, his country. Scared of beeing captured he hid himself among the homeless, his homeles and for him it was truly paradise.<br/>What he did not know was that the order of society in the UK was not at all like the one of his birth land, the country he had grown up in The Great SA.</p><p>A guide needs a sentinel as much as the sentinel needs the guide. Though the bond itself was not always as important for the guide.</p><p>His new life is enfolding, will things truly change for the better? He never expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad, for some reason I can't get the auto-spelling thing to work and I have no idea where I've failed (and I am sure I have more than once) to spell words correctly. It is extremely frustrating and I do not feel like checking it for spelling misstakes at the moment nor grammar.
> 
>  **I must warn you before you start reading**  
>  When I update a new chapter I may change some parts of the story to fit the update, add something, grammar, sentences or simply change something that was there from the beginning.
> 
> I'm still new to this site so excuse me if something ends up wrong, please do tell me so that I can fix it as soon as possible

No way would he give up, he would never give up and he would live on. That was what he had promised himself after surviving what could only be described as hell. 

Oh, but is it ever as simple as that? Life never did seem like it wanted him to be happy, it kept throwing him in the opposite direction. When he thought things couldn't possibly be worse something had to prove him wrong.

So it came to be that as soon as he had been able to escape he knew that someday it would all come back to him, it had to didn't it? He trusted nothing to simply stay the way it was, how could he after the life he had led?

He had been broken more than once and then his determination had only grown stornger. He would not just give up, not again, he would at the very least put up a fight before going down, that was what he had determined.

His new life would to most seem like it was a difficult one even though it was for him heaven in compareson. He found himself in the place he though was safest, the slums. In the slums one could hide and while hiding his presence he would seem like any ordinary human. Since they would never expect him to actually leave his home country that is what he did. Leaving The Great Scandinavian Alliance, The Great SA for short, had been a huge step for him. Not in his entire life had he left his country and nor was it an easy task, they had not allowed beeings such as him to simply leave, not while unbounded possibly traded though, that was one exception. He swam, something that could as well have ended with him dead but he had been determined to get away and so he did.

That he had managed to remain unbound was a mistery to him, it was not because he was week and un-wanted, neither had it been thanks to himself. There had been some kind of power plot unfolding with him as a sacrefice. Not the litteral old school sence of a sacrefice involving him dead, but one with him ending up a pet for one power hungry meniac that already had too much power. They had put time and money on him to try to groom him into the perfect slave, they had failed.

He had learned at a young age that he was special amongst the pets. That is what they called them, their pets. Pets that would do their bidding, pets that follow every single stupid whim of theirs unable to disobey. 

 

He rubbed his hands above the fire that they had made in the garbage bin, not because the cold wind had cooled him down, neither because of the snow slowly piling up in the back alley. It wasn't because he only had one newspaper to sit on causing the cold from the convrete bellow sip through cooling him down. No, he was not cold at all but it was the normal thing to do. If he had just leaned back letting the snow gather on top of him he would stand out, something he was really trying to aviod. 

He had found that his best chance of living free was to simply act like everyone else, push back his instincts and make an effort to pretend that he got cold in the winter, pretend that he couldn't see well in the dark, pretend that he wasn't unaturaly strong, pretend his hearing wasn't unusually good, pretend not to be able to smell everything around him. There was a lot of pretends but he enjoyed every bit of it even if it sometimes was a hassle pretending. He still loved this new life of his, the one that he had made for himself. Just the simplicity of it, the safety and the company. His own paradice.

He had the looks of a model and seemed rather fagile at first glance. He was a tall person and it looked like he was pretty much only skin and bones. However, saying looks can be deciving was an understatement. 

Homeless people, his homeless people stuck togather. They were safer and stronger togather, they could help eachother stay alive, alarm the others if danger approached. Not that he trusted any of them completely. No, he was uncapable of doing so even if he really wanted to.

“Dayn” the middle aged man beside him huffed, he also was warming his hands above the fire “They said it would get warmer didn't they?” it wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. The man was dressed in a badly outworn jacket and pants not ment for the weather outside but the blanket he had put around himself made it better and his red wool hat was at least warm covering his blode hair. 

“Yes, they did John, they certainly did” Dayn answered sighing still keeping his already warm hands above the fire. Dayn was dressed in a less worn out, compared to the other guy, brown coat. The coat was hooded and he also wore a pair of torn jeans. The hood did help a lot to shield from the wind but he would have rather kept it down.

“At least the snow will isolate our boxes further” John said while looking behind himself where their two seperate boxes where with a sad smile.

Dayn could pretty much see the older man's thoughs in his sad eyes as he inspected his small cold home, something along the line of 'Freezing to death might actually not be too far away'. Dayn knew that John was most likely speeking now to keep himself awake, sleeping out in the cold was not an option but John was a stuborn man and would keep on waiting till it got warmer before going to sleep in the snowisolated box.

“We should rest” Dayn tested streaching his arms and pretended to yawn making the hood fall off revealing his brown curly hair which was always kept tied up “It's probably for the best if we share for tonight to keep warm” Dayn offered hoping the man would accept the little help he would give as he made it sound like he also needed the warmth. 

John smiled sadly looking down on his hands making himself look 10 years older in an instant “Shall we then” he said and rose up patting the snow of his blanket.

Dayn didn't need the warmth to keep his normal body temperature, and not in a sexual way, but he knew John did need the little heat he could get. The women had already gone to sleep, all three of them sharing the same same sleeping space to keep warm and as to not be alone. Beeing alone on the street was far more dangerous for women than men.

______________________

_“Never hold your head higher than the guide, never look into the guides eyes unless spoken to, never question the guide, never harm the guide unless the guide orders otherwise, never...” the crazy old man rambled on in the cell corner._

_“Mamma, vad är det han säger” the little boy asked his mother. He found the old man very strange and his words were foregin to him, he wanted know what it all ment._

_“Ssssh, Dante älskling” the mother tried to hush the boy, she wanted to avoid getting unwanted attention from the guards outside “Det är sent, försök sova lite”_

_“Men mamma jag är inte trött” the young boy Dante said defiently, sleeping was not what he wanted to do but he knew he had to listen to mother._

______________________

As Dayn woke up he yawned and streached his limbs as much as he could streach them inside the small space and without disturbing the older sleeping man beside him. 

Inspecting the man he came to the conclusion that he was fine, his heart rate was normal and while he was a bit cold he wasn't too cold. Simply by Dayn beeing there he functioned pretty much like a radiator constantly radiationg heat, which made the temperature in the small space noticably warmer. The heat he emitted was something he did consciously and could regulate. Dayn was careful using this abillity of his though, while inside such a small space it was fine but once out in the open in the freezing winds of winter not so much. In the beginning it had been exhausting but with time it pretty much became second nature to him when he slept.

It had become a rutine to check on his smal pack. Though he didn't like the sentinel and guide world, he very much detested all of it, he had to admit that he would never be able to get away from it completely and would as well accept that he saw them like pack in a way. He was still wary of them unable to trust them completely, he would probably never trust anyone enough to tell them what he truly was. 

A rustle outside told him the others had woken up, the 3 women that had gotten back to their own little home earlier than he and John. He carefully dialed down his sences a little, sight and touch so that he could more easily concentrate on hearing and smell. Unable to hear any intruders and smelling breakfast made him decide it was probably best to get up now. His internal clock told him that it was half past two pm.

Dayn sighed and smiled, carefully he dialled back his sences to that of his normal state of mind. He could not risk zoning and the reality was that he was in a really bad state and would have to be careful. His protective instincts had grown, he was starting to get restles, he sometimes found himself staring or lisstening to something almost too obsorbed in it to suddenly find himself brought back by his little pack members. His pack unknowing how they saved him each time. Too many times had he found himself about to zone and his constant headache was starting to get worse.

He knew that he would have to face reality,, soon he would probably loose it and he had to get away from the pack before doing so or he could accidently harm them. He might one day simply snap and do something he would regret. 

As he put his jacket and stepped out of John's small home he noticed his hands were shaking. Dayn staired down on his hands, his expression changing from contempt to horror in the blink of an eye. He was already far worse of than he had originaly thought, that he was sane and showing the fysical symptoms before the mental ones was surprising. It was usually the other way around. He needed a guide but he would never throw himself willingly into a life of slavery and missery.

It startled Dayn when he suddenly heard a voice infront of him making him jump and almost crash against the wall behind him.

“Dayn” the eldery woman looked with a worried expression at him “Dear, are you alright?” her clothes were as torn as his own but mostly green and not brown. She had been the one that found him on the street almost starvning to death a year back and she had saved his life. He had given her his gloves and hat saying that he didn't need them when he had a hood and pockets. Her hat had been so thin and not much help in this cold.

“Hey bro?” a young girl barely ten years old walked up to him “You look as if you've seen a ghost”

He shook himself mentaly and then litterally “I'm fine” he said and tried to smile but he probably failed miserably.

“Yeah I can tell” the girl rolled her eyes, she was much more mature than her age would indicate “You know you don't have to hide that you're not feeling good from us right?” she said and waved a hand infront of him to make him look into her eyes. She was a pretty little girl with long brown hair reaching as far as to her bellybotten. She was the only of the five not looking like a homeless in her clothes, somehow she manaed to keep them fairly clean. She had a khaki jacket with a down jacket ontop to keep warm.

“It's just” Dayn took a deep breath trying to calm down his nerves “I'm just cold” he said sadly hoped that they wouldn't catch his lie. 

They looked at him a bit scepticly and then the third one stepped in “Give the guy a brake” the young girls older sister said “It's already freezing out there and youre forcing him to stand there so far away from the fire”.

“Sorry Dayn” the girl said feeling guilty and looking down.

He laughed silently “Don't worry about it” he said and petted her head carefully with his shaking hand. He would probably need to leave in a week and he would make the best of the time he had left with them. The others had gone back to the trashbin fire where they were heating up some bread leaving himself and the girl standing.

He leaned down and put his shaking hands on her shoulders “I know, I'll go and get some meat for you later and maybe some candy” he said and smiled sincerly “Your birthday is coming up isn't it?”

The girl pretty much radiated of happiness as she started to jump up and down. She ran over to her mother and tugges at her jacket. “Mooooom!” she called out happilly so everyone could hear, probably waking John up as well “Dayn promised me he would try to find some candy for my birthday!” Dayn laughed, a bit now and then the girl did act her age and he knew the trick to make her do so. He wanted the girl to be able to be a child and not have to be forced into the life of grown too soon unlike himself.

 

 

**_The chapter is yet not finished_ **


End file.
